Hashtags may be used to mark messages with a searchable string, which can be useful for categorizing messages that may be related to one another. Hashtags may work well for messages that have a wide audience, such as messages intended to be viewed by the general public. These messages, for example, may be messages for a particular celebrity, a particular movie, or any other public entity. For example, “#starwars” may be a tagged message that may link to content that is related to the Star Wars movie. However, hashtags may not be as useful for messages that are intended to be shared with a smaller audience.